Erza's Armed and Ready
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: another radio station 77.7. Erza has a nightmare about the tower. She tunes into Armed and Ready. one-shot


Erza's Armed and Ready

Erza Scarlet shot forward in bed sweating. She looked at her clock, it was almost midnight. She decided to get up and stretch her legs. Those were always good after a nightmare. She left her room and decided to wander towards the kitchen. When she got there, guess who she found. It was Cana, but she was sleeping on a pile of wine barrels. Why was she here? Oh wait, now she remembered.

Earlier Cana was talking about a rumor she heard. That there was a mysterious radio station. If someone tuned in on 77.7 on midnight of a full moon, the station would play a song that reflected your soul, or a song from another world. Erza didn't really pay that much attention, but she did see a radio lacrima on one of the barrels. Apparently, Cana fell asleep, she would have to scold her about drinking so late at night again.

Erza went to the fridge and pulled out a slice of cake. No one dared to take her cake, they knew it was a death sentence. She sat at the table, biting into the sweet that she loved so much. Her thoughts however turned back to her nightmare… it was about the tower.

Erza wasn't always the powerful S-class wizard. Once she was a little girl, abandoned, kidnapped, and enslaved. She found strength for a brief minute, that led to an uprising, that was supposed to lead to freedom. She remembered running through the halls, racing to find him, Jellal. There was nothing that she wouldn't do for him.

However, the Jellal she remembered was gone. Replaced with someone cruel, sadistic, and blood thirsty. Erza begged him to change back, to leave with her. Instead he cast her out, and her friends were gone. Erza had no idea if they were alive or not. Jellal threatened their lives if she returned.

She found and joined the guild grandpa Rob told her about. Slowly but surely she got stronger, she made friends. She was happy, but Jellal never truly left her mind. She knew one day, her past would come back, catch up to her. That was why she trained so hard. To become stronger. To have armor that protected her, a sword to fight with. However, the thought still made her tremble.

She put her fork down, when she realized she was shaking. She took in a deep breath, trying to fill her lungs with air, instead of fear, but it felt like something had reached into her chest and was strangling her heart. Her armor instinctively materialized. It made her feel a little better. She noticed the radio again, and that it was about to strike midnight.

Well, she was a guild wizard, she lived to face the unknown. She got up, retrieved the radio and sat back down. She turned it on and tuned in to 77.7, all she got was static, and Cana's snoring. How could she sleep through that?

Erza waited, she watched the clock strike midnight… then nothing, just more static. Erza sighed. She was about to turn it off when…

**Armed and Ready**

Erza's eyes widened. Who said that? Then a song started, it was lead by a piano. Quick and jittery. It sounded like panic.

_It happens every night  
I watch my world ignite  
But there's no waking from this nightmare  
The stage is always set  
The place I can't forget  
The hidden eyes, that I can feel there  
_

After the first verse the song became rock and roll. Erza had to admit it was pretty good.

_My eyes are open wide  
I'm racing to her side  
There's nothing that I won't do for her  
But this is not a dream  
My mind repeats the scene  
I can't forget it and it's torture_

Erza frowned. She could relate. A terrible thing that left scars, emotional as well as physical. And forced to carry that memory with you. Reliving it in your nightmares. It was indeed torture.

__

_That was before  
But not anymore  
I've left it behind  
As much as I lost  
Once I'm across I'll find  
_

Find what?

_I've found the strength to grow so much more  
A whisper to a roar  
No more crying  
It's time for me to soar  
_

Soar?

_Feel like I'm finally unbroken  
Feel like I'm back from the dead  
My strength back and confidence growing  
Out of my way  
Cause I'm Armed and Ready _

_(Armed and Ready)  
Ready _

_(Armed and Ready)  
I'm ready _

_(Armed and Ready)  
Ready! Ready!_

_(Armed and Ready)  
_

Erza smiled. Hearing this was somehow comforting.

_Remember all too well  
My time of living hell  
The night my enemy would conquer_

Erza trembled again. The night Jellal just toyed with her. She was alive because he decided to spar her out of pity.

_But now I've been set free  
Lived through the tragedy  
You'll wish you'd killed me; now I'm stronger!  
_

She remembered that arrogant smile. Cocky attitude. Then she remembered all the victories she had. Erza was stronger! She wasn't a child anymore.

_I am the golden one  
Who burns just like the sun  
Next time we meet is your disaster  
I'll bring the punishment  
Your song will be lament  
Revenge, my happy ever after  
_

Erza was the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail. She earned that title through her resolve and will. Jellal could had been there. Jellal, Simon, Wally, Milliana, Sho, they all could had been there. All could had been happy. Erza's hands clenched into fists, "You will regret that!"

_My misery  
My agony  
Has taught me to fly  
The pain I went through  
Left me with a new  
War cry!_

_I'll live my life like every day's the last  
No living in the past  
Best day's ever  
I'm never looking back  
_

If Erza wanted to live in the future, she knew she couldn't live in the past, let her failures slow her down. That's what it meant to be a Fairy Tail wizard.

_Feel like I'm finally unbroken  
Feel like I'm back from the dead  
My strength back and confidence growing  
Out of my way  
Cause I'm Armed and Ready_

_(Armed and Ready)  
Ready_

_(Armed and Ready)  
I'm ready_

_(Armed and Ready)  
Ready! Ready!_

_(Armed and Ready)_

_Call me sweetheart and I'll tear you apart  
Just call me, "sir"  
Try to resist once you meet my new fist  
Bye-bye  
_

Erza remembered the time Loke tried to flirt with her. And the several times Ichiya tried to flirt with her. She rejected them with a punch to the gut.

_Just look at the fire in my eyes  
And bring my strawberry sunrise_

Erza did love a strawberry sunrise from time to time. She loved anything strawberry flavored really.

_It was you who began it  
Now you're saying: "God dammit."  
Next time, there's no compromise_

Erza reflected on her past. She reflected on who she was. She was stronger. Jellal was someone who tried to keep those around him weak. He thought they were weak, incapable of strength. Erza was not the scared little girl who lost her eye, who lost her friends. She would not lose anyone anymore. That's why she got stronger, learned magic. When it was time, there would be no compromise. She was going to take him down. Nothing was going to stop her. Then Erza listened to the final verse.

__

_Feel like I'm finally unbroken  
Oh, now like I'm back from the dead  
Strength back, confidence growing  
Out of my way  
Cause I'm Armed and Ready _

_(Armed and Ready)  
Ready _

_(Armed and Ready)  
I'm ready _

_(Armed and Ready)  
Ready! Ready!_

_(Armed and Ready)_

The song ended and static replaced it. She turned it off. She didn't really know if that song fit her. Although it might fit Natsu.

Then Cana snored, _Did she seriously sleep through all that?_

**I was torn, between Armed and Ready and Nevermore. They both fit Erza so well. She is strength. She wasn't born with strength. She earned that strength through a trial of fire. That makes her one of my favorite characters. All hail the queen of the fairies!**


End file.
